Say That You're Into Me
by iheartdrummers
Summary: Tanisha has known Dougie all her life as he has been her sisters friend since they were babies. She has liked him for as long as she can remember but he still seems to see her as his friend's little sister. Will this ever change? Ch3 contains violence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Sunday and Tanisha was sitting in her house, bored and all alone. Both her parents and her sister were at work and Tanisha was lounging in front of the TV flicking through the channels.

"Why is there never anything good on TV?" She whined to herself. It was about eleven o'clock in the morning and she was still in her pyjamas, not really seeing the point of getting dressed. She was wearing just a t-shirt and shorts.

She heard the doorbell ring and wondered who it could be. She switched off the TV and made her way to the front door. She opened it to see her sister's friend, Dougie. Dougie and Tanisha's sister Sapphira had been friends since birth. Their parents had met at the hospital when they had been for a scan during their pregnancies.

Both mums to be had got talking and found that they only lived around the corner from each other. They ended up getting through their pregnancies together. Sapphira was born at the beginning of November and Dougie at the end. The two had practically grown up together.

"Hi Tanisha." He said giving her one of his gorgeous smiles.

"Hey Dougie, Sapphira's not here, she's at work." She said, assuming he was looking for her sister.

"I'm here to see you, not Sapphira." She felt her stomach flutter. Ever since she could remember, she had taken a liking to Dougie but he had always thought of her as Sapphira's 'little' sister. "I'm going to buy her a birthday present. I was wondering if you wanted to help me pick." Trust Dougie to leave buying a present until a week before her sister's birthday.

"Sure, I'll help you. I'm not doing anything here anyway." She was about to grab her jacket and things when he said:

"I personally love shopping in my pyjamas but it's a bit cold so don't you wanna change first?" She looked down at her clothes and blushed.

"Oh…yeah, I guess." He giggled making her blush even more. "Erm, I'm gonna go get ready. You go watch TV or something." She said pointing to the living room.

"Okay, don't be long." She ran up the stairs and into her room grabbing a towel and some clothes to wear. She then ran back downstairs and into the shower.

Meanwhile Dougie had just picked up the remote from where Tanisha had left it and switched the TV on. He too found nothing to watch and within five minutes he had gotten bored. He went into the dining room where the computer was and began playing games on the internet instead.

He had just managed to get a high score on the Disney Car's game so he checked his watch and realised that Tanisha had already been twenty minutes. Then he heard the bathroom door open.

He looked towards it and saw Tanisha walk out with wet hair. She was wearing combats with a figure hugging fender t-shirt. He thought about how nice her figure looked but quickly snapped out of it._'She's Sapphira's little sister'_ he reminded himself. He realised he was staring and quickly tuned back to the computer screen. He saw her go upstairs from the corner of his eye and then heard the sound of the hair dryer.

Tanisha was blow drying her hair in her room. She could have sworn she felt Dougie's eyes on her as she left the bathroom but when she looked at him he was staring intently at the game he was playing, seemingly not noticing her at all.

She finished her hair and put on a dash of her favourite perfume. She grabbed her drawstring bag with her purse and phone in it but felt the phone buzz just before she was going to go downstairs. She took it out to see she had a message from her friend Fran.

_Hey Tanisha. Do you wanna go to Vicky's? I'm bored. Fran._

She texted back her reply.

_Hey Fran, sorry I can't. I'm going shopping with Dougie. Tanisha._

Fran's reply was almost instant.

_Ooo, shopping with Dougie. Have fun girly. I'll go to Vicky's. See you on Monday. Fran._

Tanisha texted back one final reply and then put her phone away. Fran was the only person who knew that Tanisha liked Dougie. Tanisha was a very secretive person and it took Fran quite a while to get it out of her but she finally gave in and just told her. After that, every time Dougie was around, Fran would give her suggestive looks making her regret ever telling her.

"Tanisha are you ready yet?" She heard Dougie call up the stairs. "I wanted to get the present today not tomorrow." She giggled at his impatience.

"I'm coming Dougie. Don't get your knickers in a twist." She went downstairs and got her jacket and house keys. Dougie was already waiting at the front door. They walked out and Tanisha locked the door behind her. Dougie didn't own a car so he had to borrow his mum's. It was a small red car.

"I can't believe you're only buying her present today." Tanisha said as he started driving.

"It's not my fault. We only got back yesterday." He protested.

"Couldn't you have got her something while you were touring?" he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I never thought of that." _'But then I wouldn't be able to spend time with you.' _He had to stop thinking these things. "Anyway, when did you get her present?"

"Erm yesterday." Tanisha said sheepishly.

"You're moaning at me when you only bought her present yesterday...and you're her sister." She just stuck her tongue out at Dougie making him giggle at her childishness. He took one of his hands off the steering wheel and began tickling her. Tanisha was very ticklish.

"Dougie…stop…you're…gonna…crash." She said between giggles. He finally stopped and stuck his tongue out at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"I'd never crash. I'm the best driver _ever_." He said emphasising the 'ever'.

"But what about the time…" Tanisha began but was cut off by Dougie.

"That doesn't count because it wasn't my fault." He sad knowing what Tanisha was going to say.

"If you say so." The car was then silent as Dougie parked in the car park. They both got out.

"I'm gonna get a ticket; wait here for a second." He got back and put the ticket on the dashboard before locking the car. He put on a beanie and some sunglasses so he hopefully wouldn't get noticed. He then stuck his hand out for Tanisha and she took it without hesitation. She felt a tingly feeling go up her arm and her heart began to race.

"Brace yourself for this." He said smiling at her. Neither of them particularly liked shopping and Sapphira was the hardest person to shop for. "Okay, let's do this." He said dramatically. Tanisha giggled at the serious look on his face.

"Come on, it's not that bad." She said to him. "What shop do you want to go to first?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't really do this whole buying presents thing very well. Last year I got Harry socks for Christmas." He said in reply.

"Well, do you have any idea of what you want to get her?"

"No not really. I was hoping you'd be able to help with that." He said sheepishly.

"Great, we could be here all day then." She said, although she didn't mind spending all day with him. "At least we know not to get her socks. I don't think that would go down too well."

A couple of hours later they had been in most of the shops still with no luck. They both had a few bags as they had taken a break from buying a present and Dougie had bought Tanisha Panic! at the Disco's album saying it was a present for helping him.

"At least you're easy to buy for." He had said to her. He also bought a couple of CDs for himself. They sat down on a nearby bench and both let out an exasperated sigh.

"We're never gonna find anything." Dougie said sounding defeated.

"Why is she so hard to buy for?" Tanisha asked.

"I don't know, maybe we're both just bad at shopping."

"That could be it." Tanisha laughed. Just then one shop caught Dougie's eye. He stood up excitedly.

"Look there's a perfume shop over there. I can get her perfume. Every girl loves perfume." He said enthusiastically causing a few people to stare. He blushed and sat back down. Tanisha thought he looked cute when he blushed.

"Let's go then." They walked into the shop and asked for testers to try out before choosing which to buy. They were given quite a few so they went back to the bench to test them all. After about ten minutes they had chosen one that they both liked called Cool Waters. Dougie bought it in a gift set and they were finally done.

"Yay, can we eat now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry after all that shopping." She said as her stomach rumbled on cue making Dougie laugh.

"Where do you wanna eat then?"

"Subway!" She said excitedly.

They got there and ordered their food, which Dougie insisted on paying for. It was pretty crowded so they went to sit on one of the benches opposite. They talked about random things but, as they were eating, Tanisha kept hearing an irregular clicking sound. She looked around but couldn't figure out what it was. It stopped for a while but about five minutes later she heard it again. She turned to Dougie.

"Do you hear that clicking sound?" she asked him. He listened for a while and there was another one. A look of recognition dawned on his face which turned into one of worry.

"Shit, Tanisha we have to go now."

"What? Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Just quickly grab your stuff." She didn't protest as she heard the desperation in his voice. He was already standing up and grabbing their bags so Tanisha did the same. He threw away the rest of his sandwich and grabbed her hand. He began walking quickly out of the shopping centre. As they were walking Tanisha caught a glimpse of someone following them with a camera. She immediately understood why Dougie was panicking. It was the paparazzi.

Dougie looked back and saw that the guy was gaining on them and still taking pictures, so he started to run. They ran into the car park and into the car. Dougie quickly put the keys into the ignition and drove off.

"Bloody paparazzi. Ever since we've been promoting our new album, they've been everywhere, trying to pry into our personal lives." He muttered some cursing under his breath. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this Tanisha."

Tanisha was worried about the kind of story they would get from the pictures they had taken. She had seen the kind of lies they twisted about people just from one photo.

"I better ring Fletch when we get back." Fletch was McFly's manager. Tanisha hoped he would be able to sort it all out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was about two days later when it happened. Tanisha had been watching the magazines and papers intently wondering when it was going to pop up. Dougie had talked to Fletch as soon as they were home and he said he'd try to do as much as he could. That wasn't much as he didn't know if the photographer was freelance or from a particular paper or magazine. He said their best bet would be to wait and see what would happen. The first article was in Ok magazine.

_**Dougie (McFly)'s Secret**_

_Dougie Poynter of the band McFly was spotted last week with a mystery girl. The pictures of the two together suggest that they are more than just friends. An anonymous source says that she is sixteen and from his hometown. _

_Dougie was recently dating the young model Cassie Putel, but they had broken up the week previous to the pictures. We caught up with Cassie herself to get the story first hand. She seemed very distraught when told the news. _

"_I really thought he loved me." The nineteen year old said to our reporter, David Smith. "We were getting along so well, but just before his tour ended last week, he told me he was breaking up with me. I thought it was a bit sudden and now I know that b stole my Dougie from me. I don't even know what he sees in her. She's nothing special. Makes you wonder 'how' she got him. I just can't believe it's really over between us."_

_The soon to be nineteen year old, Dougie, seems to have made a big change from the beautiful model to the plain looking sixteen year old…"_

Tanisha couldn't bear to read anymore of the bad things written about her. People were now going to hate her for no reason. All they did was go shopping. As much as she hoped there would be more between them, she knew that Dougie would never see her in that way. The things said in the article heightened her insecurities. Even they thought she didn't have a chance with Dougie.

Along with the article, there were a few pictures. The first was of the two holding hands and laughing. The next was a picture of them at the perfume shop and the last was a picture of them eating outside of subway. It was at a point where Dougie had let Tanisha taste his sandwich. He was holding it out to her as she took a bite.

A picture really could say a thousand words. Along with these there was a picture of who Tanisha thought must be Cassie. She was blonde and much prettier than Tanisha, or so she thought. She fell backwards onto her bed and began to go through the contents of the article in her head. She wondered what was going to happen now because of it.

She had finished school early that day and had gone to the shop on the way home. She saw the magazine with the small but noticeable picture on the front. She quickly paid for it and ran the rest of the way home and straight up to her room. She wondered if Dougie had seen it yet and wondered how much of the stuff Cassie said was true.

Dougie and the rest of McFly were staying at his mum's house for a couple of weeks. He was worried about what would happen with the paparazzi thing. Being the quiet one of the band, he hadn't really gotten much publicity, and usually kept his private life quiet.

He'd heard about the countless times when the others had been followed by cameras and reporters. There had been a lot of untrue things written about the other members and Dougie was wondering what lies they would write about him.

The band were just sitting in the living room, lazing about and watching Tom and Jerry. Dougie heard the sound of the front door opening as his sister arrived home from school. She walked into the room holding a magazine. He saw it was OK magazine.

"Jazzie, you don't read that shit do you?" He asked his seventeen year old sister in disgust. All the guys' attention was now on her. She looked down at her hand as if only just remembering what was in it.

"No, but you should." She said handing him the magazine. He was laying on the single sofa, his head on one armrest and his legs dangling over the other. As soon as he realised what was on the front cover, he moved to an upright position. He flicked to the right page to read the article. His eyes scanned over the page pausing for a second.

"That bitch. She's the one who dumped me."

"What? What is it?" Danny said walking over and trying to take the magazine.

"I'm not finished yet." Dougie said snatching it out of the way. He carried on reading it until he got to the bottom. "To think I used to believe some of the stuff they said about celebrities." This time, realising Dougie was finished; Danny took the magazine before Dougie could protest. The other two huddled up with him on the sofa to read it. Tom was the first to finish.

"You do look a bit coupley in the pictures." He said to Dougie.

"I've known her since she was born. We practically grew up together. She's like my little sister, and anyway, she's only sixteen."

"It's okay man. Everyone will forget about it when the next celebrity scandal comes up. It's nice to know that you finally get some publicity other then pictures of you and Danny at the beach." Harry said, patting him on the back.

"Hey they were good pictures." Danny said making Harry glare at him for being insensitive.

"I can handle it, but what about Tanisha? How is she going to deal with all of this?"

"It's gonna be a killer in school. By tomorrow everyone is gonna know about it even if they didn't read the article. Poor Tanisha." Jazzie said.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Dougie said hitting the magazine on his head with each word. "This is all my fault."

It was the next day of school. The day Tanisha had been dreading. She got out of her dad's car and walked through the school gates, her head down, hoping nobody would notice her. She still felt a few stares and heard whispers around her. She went straight to where she met her friends but no one was there yet.

"God, I wish I wasn't here." She said to herself.

"Now you're talking to yourself?" She quickly turned around.

"Hey Vicky." She said giving a slight smile.

"Huh, no usual greeting of 'VICKY!' Now I'm worried." Vicky said sitting down next to Tanisha on the wall.

"Didn't you hear about the article?" Tanisha asked.

"Yeah I read it."

"I am so dreading what's going to happen today."

"Hey let's not think about that right now. I've got us some Kinder eggs." She said pulling out two Kinder Surprises. "What better way to start the day than with a sugar rush and a toy?" Tanisha smiled and took one, unwrapped it and began to eat the chocolate.

"So, the article, any of it true?" Vicky asked after she also began to eat the chocolate.

"No, as much as I would like-" She quickly put her hand over her mouth realising what she was about to say.

"Oh, so you do like him? I thought as much; the way you drool over him all the time."

"I do not drool." Tanisha protested.

"Really?" Vicky said patronisingly.

"Okay maybe just a bit." She confessed.

"I am the almighty Vicky. I can make you tell me anything." Just as Tanisha was going to reply, Fran ran up to them.

"Is it true? Did you finally get with him?" She said but then noticed Vicky. "Oops."

"It's okay, and no, none of it is true."

"Damn, I was getting all excited for you then. Hey Vicky, don't think you can sit there eating chocolate and not give me any." They carried on like that, being normal until they had to go to lessons. The taunts in the first two lessons were okay with her friends there but unfortunately, after break, Fran and Vicky had a lesson and Tanisha had a free period.

"See you Tanisha." They said to her.

"Bye." Tanisha said and went to look for her other friend, Amy. That was when the bad things started to happen.

"Well if it isn't little miss popularity." She heard from behind her. She tried not to turn around or acknowledge it but she was grabbed by he shoulders and pushed against the lockers. She was being held up by the two followers of the so called 'popular' girl Anna.

"Don't try to walk away from me when I'm talking to you, bitch." Tanisha tried to walk away again but was pushed back into the lockers. She felt the lock of one digging into her back.

"Ow." She said in spite of her attempts not to show that she was in pain. She saw Anna smile sadistically when she realised they were hurting her.

"I always thought you were a slut. The quiet ones always are. How did you get him to go out with you then?"

"I don't have to answer to you." That earned her a kick in the shin from one of the followers. She could never remember their names. 'Gosh their shoes hurt' she thought. Still she tried to show no pain. Anna moved closer to her and grabbed her face, her manicured nails digging into Tanisha's skin.

"You think you can be cocky with me. You and your 'weird' friends think you're better than us, don't you?"

"That's because we are." She spat back with just as much venom. Tanisha was never one to sit back and take a beating. That comment earned her a slap on the face. She felt her cheek burning.

"Hey." They heard someone say. With difficulty, Tanisha looked towards the doors separating the lockers from their common room to see Jazzie, Dougie's sister. "Fuck off and leave her alone, you little bitches." They would never mess with anyone in the year above them so Anna and her two sidekicks walked away.

"I'll get you another time Tanisha." Anna said so only Tanisha could hear.

"They think they own the whole school. Are you alright?" Jazzie said to Tanisha.

"Yeah, I think so." She lifted her trouser leg to see the damage. It was bleeding slightly.

"Come on; let's go get you cleaned up." Tanisha followed her to the toilets in silence. She cleaned up the cut with a wet tissue, straightened her clothes and looked at her red cheek in the mirror. She took in her appearance and thought about what the article said about her.

Was she really that plain and unattractive? She wasn't blonde and she didn't wear make up. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was definitely in a dream world if she thought that Dougie would ever like her, and now people thought she was some kind of slut. Jazzie noticed the way Tanisha was looking at herself.

"You don't believe what that article said do you? There's nothing wrong with you, you know. You are very pretty, not fake like that dumb model. I don't know why Dougie even went out with her in the first place." Tanisha put on a smile to try and prove that she didn't believe it but she couldn't help but feel insecure. Just then Amy burst through the toilet door.

"Tanisha, there you are. I just heard what Anna did to you." Gossip travelled very fast in her school. "That bitch; wait 'til I get my hands on her. Are you okay?" She said all in one breath. Tanisha's friends were all very protective of her as she was the youngest of their group and one of the smallest.

"I'm fine Amy, it was nothing."

"That stupid bitch just thinks she can push anyone around. She can't get away with it this time."

"Just leave it Amy. It doesn't matter." She didn't want Amy to get involved as well.

"I better go now Tanisha. I'll see you soon. Come round our house after school or something." Jazzie said walking away.

"Yeah see you." Tanisha and Amy left the toilets after that as well, Amy still ranting about what she wanted to do to Anna and her 'friends'. Tanisha saw Amy's boyfriend waiting for them outside the door.

"Hey Julian, how're you?" She greeted him with a smile.

"I'm good, but how are you? I heard what happened."

"Which thing? Everything seems to be going wrong for me right now." She said pessimistically as they went to sit on the back table of the library.

The day carried on like that. People taunting her as she passed them in the corridors and her friends trying to stick up for her. She was so happy when the bell finally went for the end of the day. She literally ran to her dad's car and when she got home she went straight up to her room. She heard her dad come in the house after her.

"Do you think we should let her take a day off school tomorrow?" Her mum asked him.

"It's up to her really." He said. She didn't want to take a day off. It would only show them that they got to her. She fell backwards onto her bed again wondering what tomorrow would bring, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as the first day.


	3. Discalimer and Author's Note

**Disclaimer**

I just thought I'd say, as much as I want to own them, I don't own McFly or anyone associated with them, and all that has been written about them is fiction and probably would never happen in real life.

Most of the other characters in this story are real people I actually know and as much as I tell them that I own them, it is also not true.

**Authors Note**

I'm just putting the finishing touches to chapter three. It should be up shortly. Sorry for the long wait. I was caught up with a lot of school work.

I really appreciate all the people who added my story to their story alerts but could you please review as it makes me happy and also encourages me to write quicker. Constructive criticism is always welcome and I'll try to take all your thoughts on board.

Thanks to you all for reading this,

Tanisha


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but it is longer than the other two so I hope that will compensate. **

**Please, please, please review after you've read this. I really want to know what people think about it. They willalso motivate me to write quicker next time.**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tanisha went to school the following two days. She got through it with her head down, ignoring all the snide remarks. Occasionally someone would congratulate her and some teenies from year nine called her a gold digger and a slut. Again she just ignored it. Her friends also helped her get through it, keeping her spirits up.

It got to Saturday and Tanisha woke up happy that she didn't have to go to school. Hopefully by Monday it would have all been forgotten. It was the fourth of November, the day after her sister's birthday. She was having a party in the evening. Their parents were going to stay with relatives for a couple of days so they had the house to themselves.

Tanisha got out of bed and went down the stairs. She heard her mum giving her sister the usual lecture before she left. They were leaving quite early.

"I can't exactly stop you from drinking or anything as you're nineteen now, but if anything happens to your sister, you will be held responsible. Make sure the house doesn't get trashed and make sure it is spotless when I get back, or you won't be allowed a party again." It went on like that with a list of rules and other things.

"Don't worry mum, nothing's gonna happen." Sapphira said.

"Good. So you know the number of your aunt's house and your dad's got his mobile if you need to contact us."

"Come on Pam, we've got to go now." She heard her dad call.

"Just wait a minute." Her mum came into the living room where Tanisha was. "Good you're awake. You better listen to your sister and behave."

"Mum, I'm sixteen not six."

"Make sure you act like it then." She said goodbye to each of her daughters giving them a peck on the cheek and then left.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave." Sapphira said. "You better not get me into trouble." Tanisha just rolled her eyes. Everyone treated her like a kid.

"What time is everyone gonna be here?" Tanisha asked.

"Well most of the people are gonna be here at eight but Dougie and the guys are coming round earlier to help." Tanisha still hadn't seen Dougie since the previous Sunday when they had been shopping. Hopefully things wouldn't be weird because of the magazine.

She liked his friends. She had met them quite a few times. Harry, Tom and Danny were the other three members of McFly. They were all a couple of years older than him and Dougie would often tell Tanisha stories of how they would pick on him.

Dougie had joined the band a few years earlier when he was fifteen. Tom and Danny, the two front men, had been holding auditions for a drummer and a bassist, so Dougie went along. Sapphira, Tanisha and Jazzie went with him for moral support. He was so nervous when he got there he was sick before he went in. He came out saying how he had mucked it all up when they were asking him questions. Tom and Danny later teased him saying that he had cried.

A couple of weeks later Dougie had gotten the call to say that he had made the band. He was ecstatic but it meant he would be moving away to a house with the rest of the guys. They had also chosen Harry, the drummer. Dougie would still come home every now and then to see his family and other friends but it wasn't like it used to be. Tanisha was happy about the band's success but she still missed him.

"Oh crap, I've gotta get ready for work." Tanisha said realising the time. She quickly ran into the shower. Tanisha worked in WHSmith's on Saturday from 10 until 4:15. She got ready and said a quick goodbye to her sister before running out of the door.

Her day at work was very uneventful with people leaving her till before they could think about where they remembered her from. That was until about ten minutes before her shift was over when Dougie appeared at her till.

There weren't many customers in the shop at the time so there were no queues meaning her and her co-workers were just sitting and watching each person go by. This meant that all their eyes were on Dougie as he walked up to Tanisha's desk. She guessed that they had all read the article, each being too polite to actually say anything to her about it in the day.

"Hey Tanisha." He said smiling.

"Dougie, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused, but still happy.

"Sapphira couldn't be bothered to pick you up so I offered to come instead so you wouldn't have to walk home on your own." There were two customers being served on the till next to them and Dougie and Tanisha heard snippets of their conversation.

"_Isn't that the guy from McFly?" _One of them whispered. They looked about thirteen.

"_Yeah, is that the girl from the picture then?" _

"_Must be, that model was much better looking than her." _They weren't exactly talking quietly and Dougie and Tanisha heard it all. Dougie saw Tanisha's hurt expressions and turned to the two girls.

"Excuse me." They both turned looking star struck. They were obviously teenies.

"Yeah?" One of them managed to say.

"Can you not talk about us like that?" He said in an agitated voice. The other one spoke up.

"We weren't talking about you Dougie…" She giggled when she said his name. "…we were talking about her." She gave Tanisha a dirty look.

"I don't care who you were talking about, just don't do it." He said angrily. Their face went bright red as they walked off in a huff.

"_I hate McFly now."_ Tanisha heard one of the say. Dougie then carried on talking to Tanisha as if nothing had happened, totally unfazed by the two girls.

"So what time do you get off work then?" Tanisha looked at the clock on her till screen.

"In about a minute; I just gotta wait 'til my manager says I can go." Just as she said that her manager walked up to her.

"Make that your last customer, then you can go." He said.

"Oh he's just come to pick me up. He's not a customer."

"You can go then. I'll see you next week." He said with a smile.

"Yeah see you." She said as she signed off her till. Her manager, Neil, looked at Dougie with a confused expression.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked him.

"Erm, no." Dougie said nervously. "Tanisha, I'll meet you outside, okay?" He said before dashing off.

"He's a bit strange isn't he?" Neil said staring in the direction Dougie had just gone in. "…and fast." Tanisha just laughed and went to get her stuff from the staff room. She was just about to leave when she was stopped by her co-worker, Emma. She didn't really like Emma and Emma didn't like her either.

"How did _you_get a celebrity boyfriend?" She sneered,

"Dougie's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever, I saw your pictures in the magazine and I saw him here just now, so don't lie."

"I don't have time for this right now. I'm going." She pushed past Emma and walked out of the door. Dougie was stood leaning against the wall outside the shop, his hands in his pockets, staring off into space. Tanisha couldn't help but think about how cute he looked with his vacant expression. He noticed Tanisha and smiled, his whole face lighting up and his eyes becoming tiny and crinkling at the edges.

Dougie led her to an electric blur mini cooper parked in the car park. She gasped when she saw it.

"Tom actually let you borrow his car?"

"Yeah." He laughed. His laugh was cute and childlike.

"Even after what happened last time?"

"Hey I told you, that was an accident and it wasn't my fault." Tanisha just laughed at his defensiveness.

"You should really get your own car now."

"I can't be bothered when I can just use everyone else's." He shrugged.

They got to her house quite quickly and Tanisha changed out of her work clothes to help sort out the house for the party. At about six, Tom, Danny and Harry arrived with a lot of alcohol.

"How many drinks did you guys buy?" Sapphira asked in amazement.

"Enough to make this a great party." Danny said enthusiastically.

"…and enough to make people so drunk that they don't remember we were here." Harry mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear. Tanisha felt someone walk up behind her.

"She really shouldn't have put them in charge of the alcohol." Dougie said quietly. Tanisha shivered inside as she felt his hot breath on her ear.

At seven everything was set up and the guys went back to Dougie's to get ready. Sapphira and Tanisha went upstairs to change into their party attire. Tanisha was wearing a simple black dress with thin straps. It reached just below the knee and had a pattern with beads and sequins at the top. She also put on a bit of eyeliner and eye shadow to make her eyes stand out. Her sister had put loose curls in her hair so she had clipped a bit of the front back. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if Dougie would like it.

Sapphira walked into Tanisha's room wearing a purple dress with navy blue patterns. Her hair was up and she was wearing more make-up that Tanisha.

"You look nice." She said to Tanisha. "Are you trying to impress someone?"

"No!" Tanisha said quickly.

"You said that far too quickly for it not to be true. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Like what? What am _I_ gonna do?" They were interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Sapphira said, leaving Tanisha's room. Tanisha heard the voices of people downstairs but didn't want to go there yet so she got her phone to text Fran.

'Hey Fran, U comin 2 da party. Tan x.' She waited a couple of seconds before getting a reply.

'No soz. My bro just rang. His g/f chucked him out. Gotta pick him up. Mite come by l8r. Fran x.' She sighed.

'K but I'm gonna b alone 4 a bit. Hopefully c u l8r. Tan x.' Again Fran's reply was quick. Tanisha was amazed at how quick she could text.

'It's k. U gt D 2 keep u company. G2g now bye. Fran x.' Fran had recently passed her driving test as she was already seventeen. Her two older brothers took advantage of this and got Fran to pick them up at times when they were too drunk to drive or at other times. Tanisha couldn't wait to turn seventeen so she could learn to drive, but she was one of the youngest in her year so she still had ages to wait.

Danny and Dougie were sitting on one of the sofas in the living room talking amongst all the other people Sapphira had invited who were having there own conversations. Dougie wasn't really saying much to Danny and he kept looking around.

"Hey dude, are you looking for someone?" Danny asked him after he looked around again.

"No!" He said a bit too quickly.

"Yes you are. You've been looking around the whole time I've been talking to you. Who is it?" Just then Dougie noticed that Tanisha had come down the stairs and into the landing. He blanked out what Danny was saying to him. She was all dressed up and he couldn't stop staring. Unlike half of the girls in the room, she looked naturally beautiful in her dress rather than leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Dude you're drooling." He heard Danny say which brought him out of his daze. Danny followed his line of vision and saw Tanisha talking to one of Sapphira's friends. "That's who you've been looking for. Dude, you can't go messing with your mate's little sister."

"What? I haven't been messing with anyone, man. I don't even like her like that. She's Sapphira's little sister. I don't even think of her in that way." He rambled on defensively.

"Oh, okay." Danny said sarcastically with a knowing look on his face. Dougie looked back towards the landing to se that Tanisha had gone and couldn't help but look disappointed. Danny noticed this but didn't say anything.

Tanisha had come down from her room and said hi to the few of her sister's friends that she knew. She thought she felt someone staring at her again and as she looked around she saw Dougie, but he seemed to be in deep conversation with Danny. She just shrugged it off and went to get a drink from the kitchen.

She picked a Smirnoff Ice out of the fridge and saw Tom in the kitchen as well. He walked over to her with a beer in his hand and a smile on his face, showing his single dimple on his right cheek. Tom was very easy to talk to and to get along with and Tanisha had grown very fond of him in the times when Dougie would bring him around. Except from Dougie, Tanisha got on most with Tom out of the McFly boys.

"Hey Tanisha, I haven't talked to you properly since we got here. What you been up to?" They got into a conversation of what they'd been doing since they last saw each other. "Guess what. I'm going to the Star Wars convention." Tanisha thought it was cute the way Tom was so excited about this. She also shared Tom's love for Star Wars and often had long conversations on the subject, much to the dislike of the rest of the band.

"Wow, that's so cool. When is it?"

"It's gonna be in February. I think it's around the time of the Easter holidays. Do you want to go too? You can stay with me and Dougie for a couple of days."

"Really? I'll have to ask my mum." Their conversation was interrupted when Tanisha felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a guy she didn't know. She hadn't seen half of the people at the party before and wondered why her sister had invited so many random people.

"Hi, I'm James. Sorry to interrupt, but you live here, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Could you show me where the toilet is please?" He asked with a smile.

"Er…okay. I'll be back in a minute Tom." She took him to the downstairs toilet but found that it was locked. They heard the sound of retching inside. "I think you better go to the upstairs one instead." She led him up the stairs.

"You're Tanisha, right?" He said talking quite loud to be heard over the music.

"Yeah, that's right. Here's the bathroom." She said pointing when they reached the door. She felt a bit creeped out by him but he seemed pretty normal. She turned to leave but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing? You're hurting me." He didn't reply but pulled her into a room, which happened to be hers.

"Now I've got you all alone." He said sadistically. "I saw you in that magazine with that boy band guy. I figured you must be pretty easy if he's going out with you. Why else would he go out with a sixteen year old? Why should he get privileges just 'cause he's famous? I want a piece of the action too. He said the last bit perversely looking her up and down.

"Let me go." Tanisha said trying to tug her arm away but he was too strong. He pushed her up against the wall and she felt the pain as her head hit it.

"Come on; show me what you do for him." He breathed into her ear. Tanisha was really struggling now but he just kept pushing her back into the wall. "Stop moving." He pulled a pocket knife out and opened the blade with one hand making her freeze in fear. "There's a good girl, and don't try screaming either. Nobody will hear you anyway." He was right. Over the loud music and chatter downstairs, her voice had no hope at all.

"Please don't hurt me." She pleaded in a quiet voice.

"Then do as I say." With his knifeless hand he started to grope her body, making her cringe.

"The magazine made up the story. There's nothing going on between me and Dougie." She tried but he still didn't stop.

"That's not gonna stop me from having my way with you now that I've got you." He forced his lips onto hers and tried to push his tongue into her mouth. "Stop resisting, it's going to happen anyway." He mumbled against her lips.

Tanisha was now crying silent tears. She didn't want to lose her virginity this way. She wished somebody would wander up the stairs and help her. His hand went from the back of her knee up her thigh, slowly inching under her dress. She tried to move to not allow him access but he just pushed her back into place by showing her the knife again.

Dougie had gotten up a while after seeing Tanisha, wondering why he hadn't seen her since. He was looking for someone he knew to ask about her. He saw Harry first who was sitting with Sapphira.

"Harry, have you seen Tanisha?"

"No I haven't, sorry mate."

"I think I saw her go into the kitchen." Sapphira said.

"Alright, cheers." He went into the kitchen and saw Tom. "Hey Tom, did you see Tanisha?"

"Yeah I was talking to her and some guy asked her to show him where the toilet is. She said she'd be back but I haven't seen her since." Dougie thought that maybe she got bored and went to her room or something. He made his way upstairs and got to her bedroom. He heard someone talking inside and knocked on the door.

"Tanisha?" He called. James heard this and quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't say anything." He whispered. Dougie heard no answer and the talking seemed to stop.

"Tanisha, it's Dougie." Still there was no answer. He wondered if she had left her T.V on or something so he opened the door and went in to find out. He didn't expect to see what he saw. Tanisha was pushed up against the wall by a guy with one hand over her mouth and a knife in the other. She had tears running down her cheeks and fear mixed with relief in her eyes.

"Oh, it's you" the guy sneered.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing, you prick?" He shouted. James sneered.

"I'm doing your girlfriend, arsehole." Dougie grabbed him from the back, pulling him away from Tanisha and onto the floor. James's hand loosened so Dougie kicked the knife away. Dougie jumped on top of him and punched him repeatedly wherever he could reach. James got a few punches in himself but Dougie seemed to be doing more damage.

Tanisha watched as the two guys rolled around in front of her. She was worried because James looked a bit bigger than Dougie but Dougie seemed to have the upper hand. Dougie pulled James up off the floor after getting himself up and pushed him against the door.

"Get out of here, bastard, before I do something that I'll regret later." He opened the door and James fell backwards. He looked like he was going to come back in but reconsidered when he saw the look on Dougie's face. He got up and ran down the stairs and outside, slamming the door behind him.

Dougie looked back into the room and saw Tanisha still standing against the wall with tears rolling down her cheeks. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed quietly.

"D-dougie, h-he was g-gonna…"She stuttered.

"Shh…it's okay. He's gone now. He's not gonna hurt you anymore." Dougie said, rubbing her back gently and resting his chin on her head.

"I-I tried to… but he h-had a…"

"You don't have to talk about it yet. Calm down a bit first." He continued holding her, whispering soothingly into her ear until she stopped crying. She finally stopped and sniffed, lifting her head off of Dougie's chest. He gave her a tissue from the box on her bedside table to wipe away any stray tears.

"I'm sorry about your t-shirt." She said looking at his now tear soaked t-shirt with black marks from her eyeliner.

"It doesn't matter. Are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you?" He asked, concern showing in his piercing blue eyes.

"He didn't really hurt me much, but what about you? Your lip is bleeding." Dougie touched his lip and looked at the blood on his finger.

"I'll live. Did you see him though? I don't think he'll bother you again." He said smiling. Tanisha felt all her worries disappear because of that smile.

"Thanks for helping me." She said timidly.

"Don't worry about it. You're like a sister to me. I've got to protect you." Tanisha's heart dropped a bit at the fact that he only saw her as a sister, but she knew in reality, Dougie would never think of her in the way that she wanted. Dougie saw something in her eyes but he didn't know what. It was gone so quickly, though, that he could have imagined it.


End file.
